Hello First Love!
by Ryeong721
Summary: Namja yang sedari dulu Ryeowook perhatikan ternyata mencintainya. Tapi,,,, ia menolak pernyataan cinta tersebut hingga dia menyesal dan kembali mengejar cintanya Yesung. ini memang kisah perjalanan cinta yang sangat bahagia tetapi bagaimana jika tiba tiba cinta itu sirna karena 'sesuatu'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello First Love!**

Rate : T

Cartegory : BxB / boys love

Cast : Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung x Ryeowook ( and other super junior member cast )

Main cast : Yewook

… KeikoYS Present ...**...**...

Summary : Namja yang sedari dulu Ryeowook perhatikan ternyata mencintainya. Tapi,,,, ia menolak pernyataan cinta tersebut hingga dia menyesal dan kembali mengejar cintanya Yesung. ini memang kisah perjalanan cinta yang sangat bahagia tetapi bagaimana jika tiba tiba cinta itu sirna karena 'sesuatu'.

Attention : Yewook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik sm town dan bagian dari member super junior. Kecuali namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya !**

**Kalau yang gak suka yewook, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^**

!

_"dialah cinta pertama ku dari awal hingga akhir"/"entahlah hanya takdir yang bisa mempersatukan kita"/"aku tidak menyadari perasaan itu tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku merasakan desiran lembut itu"/"tetapi Tuhan, apakah ia masih mencintaiku juga? Aku menyesal, sangat"/"mungkinkah berakhir disini saja? Ternyata benar cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan"_

_Chapter 1 (di chap ini aku ceritain Ryeowooknya dulu di chap 2 baru Yesung chap 3 baru bareng deh ^^) _

!

Namja itu, ya lagi lagi aku memperhatikannya…

Jangan kalian berpikir jika aku mengenalnya.

Oh God! Namanya saja aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya sering, bahkan teramat akan sering….

Aku juga heran, tidak ada yang special di dirinya.

Hanya saja rambut hitam dengan bentuk poni yang ke kanan.

Tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Dan….. wajahnya yang tampan apalagi saat dia keluar kelas dengan mulut yang penuh makanan itu sangat imut hahaha~ aku sering sekali melihat ekspresi yang seperti itu.

Aku sangat menyukainya hehehe~

…Ys…

Oh iya, ngomong ngomong perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook atau kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie ^^ aku ini anak tunggal yang sangat di manja.

Umurku baru saja menginjak 8 tahun.

Dan masih sekolah dasar kelas 5, dan aku masih sangat kecil dibandingkan teman temanku aku kecepatan 2 tahun harusnya aku masih di kelas 3,aku memang terlalu cepat masuk sekolah dikarenakan ummaku (Kim Heechul) tidak mendaftarkan aku ke TK A dia langsung saja mendaftarkanku ke TK B katanya aku sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran di kelas tersebut. Ya begitulah ummaku terkadang aneh. Tetapi untungnya pemilik sekolah tersebut mengijinkan aku masuk ke sekolah tersebut di kelas TK B setelah di tes kemampuanku.

Tetapi ini terlalu cepat huuueeee… masih mending kecepatan 1 tahun ini 2 tahun!

Aku kadang kadang masih menjadi bahan ejekan karena badanku yang mungil dan pendek begini, dan lebih sering memanggilku anak kecil *pout*

Tapi aku tahu mereka menyayangiku, ya mereka sahabat sahabatku, sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung sendiri, tapi kejam.

Mereka adalah Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Kibum hyung, dan Kyuhyun hyung. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi tapi aku hanya menyebutkan mereka yang baling dekat denganku.

!

"yak wookie kamu masih memperhatikan di kepala besar itu eoh?" kata Kyuhyun tiba tiba membuat si empunya kaget sampai melompat.

"yak! Epil hyuuuunggg!" respon wookie sedikit berteriak dam memberikan pout yang tandanya dia ngambek.

"hey! Anak kecil kenapa teriak teriak eoh? Berisik tauuuuuu" tiba tiba satu orang anak yang sering di anggap orang lain adalah kakak kandungnya wookie menyambar dengan tidak elitnya sambil mencubit pipi chuby wookie, yang di cubit hanya bisa mem poutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, membuahkan tatapan gemas dari Sungmin orang yang mecubit pipi gembulnya.

"heh?! Sungmin ah lepaskanlah cubitanmu kepada pipi si mungil ini" kata sang putri salju tang tiba tiba datang bersama Eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka berada di depan kelas.

"iya kau tidak lihat pipi baby ini begitu merah" setelah mendengar kata kata Eunhyuk barusan Sungmin pun melepas cubitan tersebut. Tapaklah kedua pipi Ryeowook yang memerah dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya merasakan pedih menjalar di pipinya.

"woouuhhhh… cup cup cup pipi baby merah, sakit ya sayang" usap Kyuhyun lembut pada pipi Ryeowook, sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook. Tingginya hanya sampai pundak Sungmin,Kibum, dan Eunhyuk. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun dia paling tinggi di sini jadi tinggi Ryeowook hanya sebatas dadanya Kyuhyun ckckck sudah kubilangkan kalau dia pendek dan mungil. Berat badannya pun tak sampai 30 ckckck hanya 25 kg ck! Kecil sekali!

Tapi beginilah ke 5 sahabat tersebut jika sudah berkumpul. Heboh sendiri!

Dan… dia sangat di cintai,disayangi, dan jangan lupa sangat di manjakan dengan orang orang sekitarnya terutama keluarganya dan teman temannya Karena sifat dan wajahnya yang meggemaskan. Tapi terkadang wajah dan sifatnya juga membuat orang lain iri dan akhirnya mencelakai/menjahili Ryeowook, tetapi beruntunglah ada sahabatnya yang melindunginya.

Diam diam di sela sela kesibukan mereka ber lima ada seseorang yang memperhatikan.

.

.

.

TeBeCe ^.^

.

.

.

Dikit ya? Emang wkwk

Ini aku ambil dari kisahku sendiri hehehe ada beberapa yang bener tapi ada yang rekayasa juga

Yang bener itu pas aku diam diam liatin si doi dari jauh kkk~ malu sendiri jadinya

Tapi nanti ending ceritanya aku gak akan buat sesuai cerita pribadiku alur jalan ceritanya juga beda tapi beberap ada yang sama

Tadinya aku ragu untuk ngepos ff ini tapi berkat dukungan sahabat aku (onta & gopa) namanya di samarkan aja ya hehehe

Dan umur yang terlalu muda, tapi aku hanya beda 1 tahun tak seprerti Ryeowookie

Aku ketika kelas 5 umur 9 bukan 8.

Yang chap ini Ryeowookie nya dulu karena semua bermulai dari Ryeowookie yang sebagai aku.

Chap depan baru Yesung alias di doi

Aku buat perkanalan dulu satu satu dan asal mula dari semuanya.

Aku harap kalian maklum dengan typo(s) krn aku tidak periksa kali khukhukhu~ dan mungkin ceritanya jelek ya hahaha~

Dan untuk Sweet Regret aku akan post 1 chap lagi yaitu chapter 4 tapi belum tentu kapan, karena aku mau vakum dulu hehehe soalnya sudahmau ulangan semester hufffttt…

Aku butuh dukungan kalian untuk ff ini dan ff ku yang lainnya

Untuk yang sudah me review di ff ku yang lain aku ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya aku gak akan berhenti bilang terima kasih buat kalian semua

Dan aku juag butuh dukungan untuk this fanfic! Tolong review dalam bentuk apa saja jika sudah membaca setidaknya tinggalkan komentar jangan langsung pergi begitu saja *pout*

REVIEW PLISS! *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello First Love!**

Rate : T

Cartegory : BxB / boys love

Cast : Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung x Ryeowook ( and other super junior member cast )

Main cast : Yewook

… KeikoYS Present ...**...**...

Summary : Namja yang sedari dulu Ryeowook perhatikan ternyata mencintainya. Tapi,,,, ia menolak pernyataan cinta tersebut hingga dia menyesal dan kembali mengejar cintanya Yesung. ini memang kisah perjalanan cinta yang sangat bahagia tetapi bagaimana jika tiba tiba cinta itu sirna karena 'sesuatu'.

Attention : Yewook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik sm town dan bagian dari member super junior. Kecuali namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya !**

**Kalau yang gak suka yewook, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^**

!

_"dialah cinta pertama ku dari awal hingga akhir"/"entahlah hanya takdir yang bisa mempersatukan kita"/"aku tidak menyadari perasaan itu tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku merasakan desiran lembut itu"/"tetapi Tuhan, apakah ia masih mencintaiku juga? Aku menyesal, sangat"/"mungkinkah berakhir disini saja? Ternyata benar cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan"_

Chapter 2 (JW side)

!

Aku serasa diperhatikan oleh seseorng…

Ya mungkin terasa familiar…

Karena hampir setiap hari dia mengawasiku…..

Pertamanya aku risih MEMANG DAN SANGAT.

Tetapi saat aku melihat orang yang terus memperhatikanku.

Perhatianku langsung tertuju padanya.

Aku sangat senang melihatnya dan sangat senang sekali jika ia melihat ku.

Tatapan yang polos,wajah yang imut,tubuh yang mungil dan pendek.

Aku…

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama….

Kepadanya…

Mata mataku _sepertinya_

Tapiii jangan kalian kira aku tahu namany dan asal usulnya.

Aku,,, tak tahu sama sekali!

Tapi aku memberikan nama untuknya yaitu Caramel.

Entahlah kupikir itu nama yang cocok untuknya yang manis dan rapuh itu.

…Ys…

Oh iya, aku lupa perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongwoon atau sering di panggil Yesung hehehe, kalian mungkin bisa tebak jika suaraku bagus hahaha aku narsis? Ya, inilah aku. Dengan kenasisan wajah yag tampan dan segala pesona yang ada padaku.

Aku, kelas 5 sekolah dasar, kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak sekelas dengan Caramel?

Oh ayolah, sekolah ini memiliki banyak murid yang artinya di bagi menjadi 5 kelas, yaitu kelas 5a 5b 5c 5d 5e.

Aku memiliki satu orang dongsaeng Kim Jongjin namanya dia kelas 3 SD dan masih berumur 8 tahun

Kalau aku sekarang berumur 11 tahun 10 bulan (?) (diitungin._.)

Aku memang lebih tua 1 tahun dari teman teman sekelasku hehehe jadinya aku sering di panggil Hyung.

Kenapa hyung? Kenapa tidak ada yang memanggilku oppa? Sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus namja! Baca dan garis bawahi namja, menyukai sesama jenis sudah tidak asing lagi di sini, bahkan murid murid yang lebih senior blak blakan mengumbar kemesraan mereka, haaahhh suatu hari juga aku akan merasakannya bersama Caramel ^^.

!

"heh? Hyung! Kau lagi memperhatikan apa eoh? Si mungilitu lagi? Xoxoxo ternyata aku benar kau menyukainya" tiba tiba saat Yesung sedang memperhatikan wookie, tiba tiba kuda datang upss maksunya Siwon, manhae.

"berisik kau diam saja!" sambar Yesung dan Siwon pun langsung diam.

"yak! Epil hyuuuunggg!" Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatiakn pun mendengar suara melengking dari si Caramel.

"hey! Anak kecil kenapa teriak teriak eoh? Berisik tauuuuuu" tiba tiba satu orang anak yang dia tahu bernama Sungmin datang dan mencubit pipi pujaan hatinya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang mem poutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang disilang di depan dada, jujur dia juga sangat gemas.

"heh?! Sungmin ah lepaskanlah cubitanmu kepada pipi si mungil ini" kata salah satu teman Ryeowook atau pujaan hati Siwon. Saat ini mereka berada di depan kelas.

Ngomong ngomong Siwon ternyata dia sudah balik ke kelas. Saat ini Yesung berada dekat bangku yang disediakan di tengah tengah kelasnya dan kelas Ryeowook.

"iya kau tidak lihat pipi baby ini begitu merah" setelah mendengar kata kata Eunhyuk barusan dia sedikit cemburu mendengarnya.

"woouuhhhh… cup cup cup pipi baby merah, sakit ya sayang" yak! Kali ini dia benar benar cemburu melihat pujaan hatinya di elus elus pipinya oleh seorang namja tinggi.

Akhirnya tak lama bel sekolah berbunyi dengan terpaksa Yesung kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena cemburu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

CHAP 2 UPDATE!

Aku akan terus post ff ini walaupun gak ada yang review entah kenapa hahaha

Lagi mau aja sih….

Yang ini kurang banyak ya? Lebih sedikit hahaha~ mianhae memang sengaja ^^v

Kalau ada yang baca review ne

Karena aku lebih suka kalau ada yang review dan butuh dukungan

Kalauu tidak ada yasudah dukung diri sendiri bweee….

Buat Sweet Regret aku mau hiatus dulu yaaa…. Hahaha :p

Mianhae kebutuhan sekolah aku uda mau ulangan tengah semester.

Nanti desember aku bisa lanjut lagi karena banyak liburan.

Oke pay pay

REVIEW PLISSSSSSSSSSSSS


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello First Love!**

Rate : T

Cartegory : BxB / boys love

Cast : Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung x Ryeowook ( and other super junior member cast )

Main cast : Yewook

… KeikoYS Present ...**...**...

Summary : Namja yang sedari dulu Ryeowook perhatikan ternyata mencintainya. Tapi,,,, ia menolak pernyataan cinta tersebut hingga dia menyesal dan kembali mengejar cintanya Yesung. ini memang kisah perjalanan cinta yang sangat bahagia tetapi bagaimana jika tiba tiba cinta itu sirna karena 'sesuatu'.

Attention : Yewook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik sm town dan bagian dari member super junior. Kecuali namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya !**

**Kalau yang gak suka yewook, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^**

!

_"dialah cinta pertama ku dari awal hingga akhir"/"entahlah hanya takdir yang bisa mempersatukan kita"/"aku tidak menyadari perasaan itu tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku merasakan desiran lembut itu"/"tetapi Tuhan, apakah ia masih mencintaiku juga? Aku menyesal, sangat"/"mungkinkah berakhir disini saja? Ternyata benar cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan"_

!

Chapter 3

!

Bulan Desember, banyak orang yang beragama Kristen merayakan natal benar? Begitupula Jongwoon dan Ryeowook serta anak anak Sapphire Blue School.

Apa yang kau ingat saat perayaan natal? Para pendeta yang berkotbah mengenai kelahiran Tuhan? Atau senior senior mu yang juga bercerita tentang Natal? Tarian tarian yang di persembahkan oleh anak anak gadis? Nyanyian? Dentingan piano? Lonceng gereja? Penyalaan lilin dalam lagu malam kudus? Atau… Paduan suara bah suara malaikat di tengah tengah malam yang suci?

Setiap sekolah Kristen pasti mengadakan perayaan natal di sekolah, para murid yang akan mengisi acara.

Apakah kalian tahu? Kalau di sekolah ini memiliki suara suara indah seorang malaikat?

Tapi ada dua murid di sekolah ini memiliki suara yang saling melengkapi Angel Voice & Art Of Voice…

Sayangnya tahun ini mereka baru bisa mengisi acara, karena hanya anak murid kelas 5 sampai tingkat akhir sekolah saja yang dapat mengisi acara

Apakah kalian ingin melihat latihan mereka? Alunan music yang lebut beserta suara suara merdu yang bersatu begitu pula 2 jiwa yang bersatu dalam satu ruangan. Alunan music mengalun begitu juga cinta yang mengalun.

Bolehkah aku bercerita kisah cinta saat latihan paduan suara?

!

Joy to the world the lord has come~

Suara suara tersebut terus mengalun diiringin music ceria menyambut natal

"sonsaeng ingin merubah lagu kita jadi di lagu ini ada yang solo tetapi 2 orang sonsaeng memilih"

"Yesung & Ryeowook silahkan maju ke depan" dua orang murid yang disebutkan namanya maju ke depan.

"Yesung kau menyanyikan bait pertama dan kau Ryeowook bait ke 2 setelah itu bait ke 3 kalian nyanyikan bersama, nah sesudah itu, semua dengarkan ke sini! kalian sopran 1&2, alto, tenor dan bass ketika mereka bernyanyi kalian mengiringi mengerti? Nah ketika mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama kalian semua berhenti bernanyi dan hanya humming (kayak nyanyi Cuma hum, hummm, hummmm gak ada suara jd mulut ketutup tp mengalun sesuai nada kalau tidak mengerti tanya kepada orang yang senior) lalu setelah itu semua bernyanyi Yesung dan Ryeowook kalian kembali ke part nyanyi kalian bersama yang lain, ayo kita coba"

Mereka pun mencoba menyanyi walau ada beberapa yang salah tapi bisa di rapikankan nadanya oleh guru music.

!

Jadi, namanya Yesung ya?

Aku baru tahu apakah suaranya bagus? Namanya? Artinya Art Of Voice kan? Nama yang indah

Dia mulai bernyanyi aku memperhatikannya dengan serius

Wajahnya yang tampan membuat aku melayang begitu pula dengan suaranya yang indah

"hey! Perhatikan sebentar lagi part menyanyimu mungil! Jangan bengong terus!" orang yang di belakangku mengingatkanku aku langsung memberikan death glare tetapi pipiku malah di cubit walaupun sebentar tapi aku jengkel, seenaknya saja mencubitku dan menyebutku mungil kenal juga enggak, Kyuhyun hyung yang ada di ujung Cuma cekikikan melihatku.

Orang yang mengejek ku tubuhnya pendek tapi lebih tinggi dari ku T^T *ngeledek diri sendiri

Mukanya seperti ikan aku kesal dengan dia

Saatnya aku bernyanyi

Aku pun berusaha bernyanyi dengan bagus

!

Aku bernyanyi lagu yang di tentukan oleh sonsaengnim

Tetapi mataku terus memperhatikan Caramel di sampingku

Akhirnya…. aku punya kesempatan untuk bersamanya

Kulihat dia di tegur Donghae dan mencubit pipinya

Awas si Donghae akan ku bunuh dia setelah selesai latihan karena membuat Caramel kesal

Bagianku pun selesai tak lama Caramel bernyanyi

Suaranya sangat indah aku takjub mendengarnya

Wajah imutnya yang tenang membuatku terpesona

Kapan aku bisa memilikimu Caramel?

Aku baru saja tahu kalau namanya itu Ryeowook

Kenapa aku masih benyebutnya Caramel?

Menurutku namanya indah tapi sulit sekali disebutkan

!

"nah latihan hari ini sudah selesai, tapi Yesung dan Ryeowook kalian tetap tinggal di sini tapi sonsaeng akan ke ruang guru dulu sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu"

"Ryeowookie kami ke ke kelas dulu ne pay pay" sahabat sahabat Wookie berpamitan untuk ke kelas dengan iseng Kyuhyun mencium pipi Ryeowook.

"bya bye cantik hyung ke kelas dulu" Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan sebelumnya di jitak dulu oleh Kibum.

Bukan hanya wajah Ryeowook yang masam tapi Yesung juga

Dengan cemburu yang menggebu gebu Yesung langsung mengecup pipi Wookie –lama- yang sebelah kanan tempat tangan Donghae mencubit pipi kanannya dan tepat Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Dengan wajah memerah dan kaku mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"hey kalian bermestraan saja di tinggal di sini, Yesung hyung! Jangan berbuat mesum dengan anak kecil!" tiba tiba Henry datang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"berisik kamu Mochi suka suka dong" Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook –lagi- tapi kali ini sambil memeluknya.

"yasudah terserah aku keluar dulu hyung" setelah Henry keluar Yesung langsung melepas pelukannya.

"um… Yesung ssi kenapa kau memeluku & menciumku?" Yesung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Ryeowook.

"ehh… emm… anou…. Itu gapapa kok hehehe" "owh"

Tak lama Sonsaengmin masuk dan kembali mengajar mereka

Mungkin ini menjadi latihan terindah bagi keduanya.

2 jam kemudian…

"nah Yesung Ryeowook latihan hari ini sudah selesai silahkan kalian boleh pulang, sonsaeng pamit ke ruang guru ne"

"Ca… maksudku Ryeowook kamu langsung pulang?" tanya Yesung ragu

"tidak Yesung ssi aku menunggu umma menjemput" dengan diselangi senyum manis Ryeowook berkata. Dan itu bisa saja membuat Yesung mati seketika

"ohh kalau begitu boleh hyung temani kamu disini?" Yesung sebenarnya berharap Ryeowook memang menerima ajakannya

"hmm boleh" dan memang di terima

"umm kau boleh memanggilku hyung. Itupun, kalau kau mau" keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti akhirnya hilang karena perkataan Yesung barusan

"ahh ne Yesung… hyung" dengan ragu Ryeowook mencoba panggilan tersebut

"umurmu? Berapa? Kupikir kau masih kecil mungkin seumuran dengan adikku yang kelas 3" perkenalan anak kecil memang seperti ini bukan? Mungkin Yesung yang sudah sedikit tua dibandingkan anak anak kelas 5 tersebut sedikit lebih dewasa dengan cara perkenalan seperti ini.

"Umurku baru saja menginjak 8 tahun mungkin memang seharusnya sekelas dengan adik hyung karena umma ku yang aneh akhirnya aku bisa satu tingkat dengan hyung kalau hyung?" anak yang polos ckckck menjawab sekaligus mengejek umma nya eoh?

"aku? Aku 11 tahun" "wah hyung lebih tua dariku 3 tahun" lihatlah hanya dengan perkenalan seprti itu membuat mereka lumayan dekat.

"sekarang kita teman Ryeong" sambil mengajak Ryeowook bersalaman seperti anak anak lainnya saat berkenalan.

"eh? Ryeong?" "ya panggilan sayangku untukmu manis" tangannya beranjak mengacak surai Ryeowook dan tangan yang satunya bersalaman dengan Ryeowook.

"nah mulai sekarang aku, Kim Jong Woon resmi menjadi temanmu Kim Ryeowook" mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"nama hyung sebenarnya siapa sih? Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung?" polosnya anak ini

"Yesung hanya panggilan saja tapi khusus untuk Ryeong boleh memanggilku chagi atau honey" Ryeowook hanya memiringkan kepalanya itu adalah gaya kalau dia sedang bingung, menggemaskan.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda Ryeong ah terserah kau mau memanggilku apa" kali ini Yesung mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, tapi tumben sekali ia tidak protes.

"hyung umma ku sudah menjemputku, nah itu umma ku! Aku pulang dulu hyungie da~da~" Ryeowook langsung berlari kepada ummanya.

Mungkin hari ini Yesung dan Ryeowook meninggalkan memori yang indah bagi keduanya, dan pastinya tidak mau dilupakan oleh keduanya sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai!

Sudah lama ya tidak di lanjut

Maaf kei baru bisa hari ini ke rumahku untuk membuat fanfic bersama

Karena tadinya aku yang UTS sekarang kei nya yang UTS jadi sama sama tabrakan

Aku masih bimbang soal Henry dia mau lebih tua/muda dari Ryeo

Gomawo yang sudah review

Aku akan balas review sekarang

cloudsomnia88: aku gak akan tega buat sad ending hehhe jadi tenang aja aku usahakan tidak sad sudah lumayan banyak kan? Dan sudah ada yewooknya. Gomawo sudah review

danactebh: sudah aku lanjut maaf ya tidak bisa update cepat gomawo sudah review dan supportnya

etwina kim: makasih hehehe aku sudah lanjut dan sudah ada momentnya kan gomawo sudah review

RaniWook of RanDah: iya imut hehhe aku sengaja buat umur wook lebih kecil biar imut iya saling memperhatikan. Gomawo sudah review

Maaf buat readers chapnya kurang memuaskan , maaf aku belum bisa buat yang panjang

*bow* *bow* *bow*

Tolong di review ne ^^


End file.
